Dream A Little Dream Of Me
by BeamMeDownCastiel
Summary: Natasha is wounded and knocked into a coma whilst on a mission. Whilst sleeping, she's visited by an unwanted guest. Loki. Things turn out to be a but more planned and a lot more sinister than things first appear. WARNING: THIS IS A DARK AU, TRIGGER WARNING- DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH NON-CON SEX OR TORTURE. This was written for an anon on Tumblr, I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Gunfire. That's all Natasha could hear. The smell of gunpowder and burnt wood filled her nostrils. The heat from the nearby burning buildings was making her sweat through her jumpsuit, and her short read hair clung to her head, its curls flattening from the moisture. They were outnumbered. She hadn't seen Barton in over half an hour. Agent Hill was yelling orders from somewhere to the right of her, but too far away for her to see. This was a trap. And it was meant for SHIELD.

Natasha had two options: either wait to get captured, or make a run for it. She could run to Agent Hill and have a chance of escape, which seemed like a better plan than 5 months of torture and a definite chance of death later. So, deciding quickly, Natasha reloaded her weapon, checked the coast was clear, crouched into a better position and ran.

It must have been the fastest she'd ever run. She slipped on the occasional rock, kicking up a lot of dust and probably attracting more attention than she wanted. Just as she spotted Maria, the gunfire found her again, and she did her best to avoid it. Her best was not enough. Natasha felt a piercing pain in her forehead. She was unconscious before she even hit the floor.

Natasha slowly blinked her heavy eyelids open, feeling groggy and confused. It hurt when she moved her head; or any part of her really. She took a couple of deep breaths before opening her eyes fully. By the look things, she was in some sort of a hospital. But, looking down, she wasn't in a hospital gown, she was in her jumpsuit. It was clean, not a speck on it. She saw a mirror to her left and pulled herself into a seated position, standing on shaky legs and looking at her reflection. Not a bump, not a scratch. There wasn't even a bandage on her head from where she'd been shot.

"Huh..."

She ran licked her dry lips slowly, looking around the room. It looked like an average hospital room, the uncomfortable looking white bed with white sheets, a pale green curtain surrounding it and a heart monitor (an unplugged one, and there were no visible plug sockets. _Well, that's pointless_, Natasha thought to herself). A door stood in front of her, a few feet away, and naturally she walked over to it. It led to a small room that was completely bare except a small metal cupboard. The walls were stone, as far as she could tell, and so was the floor. She padded into the room, the floor cold against her bare feet, and tried to open the cupboard. As soon as her hand touched the handle, the door to the hospital room disappeared.

"Shit." Natasha half ran back across the room, pressing her hands flat against the wall where the door was less than five seconds ago. She knocked frantically, trying to find a hollow spot, but no. It was pure rock, solid all the way through. "Shit." She repeated, and started to look around for another exit. After ten minutes of just looking for an escape, she gave up and walked back to where the door had been.

The room was very light for one that had no windows or any visible light sources, which was both intriguing and unnerving. She shook herself.

"Focus, Nat. Exits…" She turned towards the cupboard again and hit it with her fist, cutting open two knuckles. Natasha then threw a loose bit of stone at it, just for good measure. The stone disappeared in a crack of blue electricity.

"Typical. Guess we're not going to find out what's in there…" Natasha looked down, catching sight of her, previously bleeding, knuckles. They'd healed over very quickly, and the skin sealed itself before her very eyes. Just as she stared in amazement at her knuckles, there was a sound from the corner of the room. She span on her heel to face the direction of it. A man was leaning against the wall behind her, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hello again, Agent Romanoff."

Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

"You!" Natasha stalked over to him and stopped barely a foot in front of him, suddenly full of the anger left over from New York.

"Me." Loki laughed, his voice making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight.

"Where am I? What did you do to me?" Natasha said softly, keeping her cool. It was better to find out where she was before she tried to fight or make an escape. Apparently, her new found immortality (or whatever it was) made her feel more confident she could fight him.

"You're currently in a coma in SHIELD's private hospital. A prisoner in your own mind, one might say. As for what I have done to you: nothing. I just insured you found your way here."

Natasha raised her eyebrows. A coma. Stuck in her own mind with this insane creep.

"What do you mean, 'insured it'?" She spat at the God. He didn't respond to her hostility, merely raising a hand and waving it dismissively.

"I've been keeping tabs on you for a long time, Miss Romanoff. I made sure that you went on that mission, and guided the bullet into your head to knock you into a coma. Killing you was too easy; this was a far better punishment for such an enemy."

Natasha frowned, confused about what he was talking about.

"I don't understand. You want me trapped in my own mind for…?"

"Torture, Miss Romanoff, a pastime you are very familiar with, are you not? I personally think it's much better than death, I will make you and your friends pay for what you did to me, and only when you're_ begging_ for death, I will grant it to you. I'll enjoy being in Barton's head again…" Loki chuckled, looking down at Natasha with a sinister smile.

Natasha, who had been staring at him in horror as he spoke, was shaken out of her imagination by the mention of Clint.

"_You bastard_." She snarled, slapping the God as hard as she could, his head twisting from the sudden impact. It was more out of shock than the slap itself, she was still at mortal strength and could do little damage to him by herself. "I swear to_ God_ if you touch any of them, I'll-ˮ

"You'll what? Do tell me Natasha, I'm _dying_ to know what you could possibly do to me." He laughed, causing her to clench her fist and punch him as hard as she could in the nose. Well, that was the plan. He caught her fist before it collided with his face, and gripped it tight enough that she was sure she felt her bones break. She cried out in pain as blood began to drip and bone pierced skin. As quickly as he caught her fist, he grabbed her other wrist and pushed her back into the wall.

"Listen closely. I'm going to make your stay _very_ difficult for you. But, should I get your obedience and respect, I will go easier on you. Perhaps even treat you. Whilst you're here, you can heal, but only if I allow it. And as you're being difficult, I won't heal this for you." He squeezed her broken hand tighter, making her whimper. It was truly terrifying, standing with him towering over her in such a way. "In fact, I'll think I will punish you right away. Teach you what happens when you disrespect your Master." He smirked.

He pulled his hands away, and in their place there were two shackles, chaining her to the wall by her wrists and ankles. She pulled them, and discovered they gave way a small amount, the wall feeding a small amount of chain. Natasha looked back at Loki, her expression mixed with curiosity and horror. He stepped forward again a greedy expression in his piercing blue eyes, and pulled down the zipper of her jumpsuit, ripping it off her pale body with one tug of his hand.

Natasha whimpered again, closing her eyes as his cold hands found her breasts. His cool breath turned her skin to ice, making her nipples stand erect. His fingers gently played with them, before tweaking them so sharply Natasha cried out in pain. He laughed under his breath again, the feeling of it making her shiver. When Loki had finished assaulting her chest, he moved lower, gently gliding his cold hand along her slit. When she felt his hand, she clenched her thighs and refused him further access. He rolled his eyes at that and, very quickly, had picked her up by her thighs, pressed her further back into the wall and stood between her legs.

"Don't deny me what is mine, Natasha… We both know that's not the _smartest_ idea." Natasha gasped, her eyes filling with tears as she felt something thrust inside her quickly, too quickly. She looked at Loki's face to see him smirking down at her. He leant forward and bit down on her earlobe, whispering into her ear.

"You see, you're _weak_. Too weak to fight me, too weak to stop me doing _this_." Loki thrust into her quickly, angrily. She felt his body moving against hers, his powerful hips allowing him to thrust into her more powerfully than anyone else. Her body succumbed quickly, her orgasm making her shake. She looked away from him, but he pulled her face back to look at his own as he came, thighs shivering. Natasha couldn't look him in the eye and he laughed in her face, and suddenly she was on the floor, restraints gone, Loki standing in front of her. As he did up his leather pants, she crossed her arms over her body, humiliated and ashamed, his seed spilling out of her with her own juices, creating a puddle on the floor. He crouched down in front of her, leaning close.

"That'll do for now. I shall return when I see fit." Loki smirked, pulling her face to his and kissing her hard on the lips before vanishing.

Now that she was alone, she allowed two tears to streak down her cheeks, shaking in a huddled mess on the floor, Loki's words repeating themselves in her head.

"_Just remember, you are mine." _


End file.
